board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Draven's Contest History
Who is Draven? Draven is the axe-juggling glorious executioner from League of Legends. He's a huge attention seeker who's claim to fame comes from performing bizarre executions in prisons and arenas. As his popularity rose, so did his already inflated ego, about as large as his mustache. He has a brother named Darius. He is also a draggy crow. Draven rose to infamy within GameFAQs and Board 8 after the League of Legends subreddit (Reddit's 'boards') began to rally him to victory. Before the push, he was being beaten by Chie Satonaka. However, Reddit caught wind due to a Board 8 traitor user and began to push Draven, skyrocketing him past her and Jak and catching the victory. "Welcome to the League of Draven" - Draven Draven's Contest History Win-Loss Record: '5-1 'Summer 2013 Contest - Division 1 - 3 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- 1st place, 16081 40.47% - (25) Jak, 13191 33.2% - (16) Chie Satonaka, 10465 26.34% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 1st place, 56397 66.52% - (7) Mega Man X, 16238 19.15% - (15) Ryu, 12143 14.32% * Division 1 Final --- 1st place, 54468 44.65% - (1) Link, 53703 44.02% - (2) Commander Shepard, 13829 11.34% * Contest Semi-final --- 1st place, 43752 45.07% - (11) Mewtwo, 30946 31.88% - (1) Sephiroth, 22387 23.06% * Contest Final --- 1st place, 73396 49.13% - (1) Solid Snake, 49025 32.81% - (1) Samus Aran, 26981 18.06% Draven debuted in the Character Battle as a 3 Seed character. Although his teammate Teemo fell early on, nobody at Board 8 or GameFAQs could have prepared themselves for what was about to happen. As previously mentioned Draven appeared as nothing more but fodder before being rallied by Reddit and beating out his Round 1 match with ease. However, it wasn't until Round 2 that people learned just how powerful Draven - and dedicated rallies can be. Just like his knack for doing over the top executions, Draven absolutely overkilled Mega Man X and Ryu with 56k votes in just 12 hours... during the night. This is widely coined "Ultimate Draven", and many people say that Draven would have never even blinked against Link should this form appear next match. Instead, he nearly gave Link the victory. The next match, perhaps the most iconic in recent GameFAQs history, turned out the exact opposite of what people expected. Link actually put up a fight! And he almost beat the monster! (Amidst this, there was an attempt to sabatage the Draven rally by organizing downvote brigades on the rallying posts, breaking reddit's rules , and resulting in a few Reddit bans.) However, a downtime around noon EST (9AM Pacific) shattered Link's momentum (he came ahead of Draven as USA morning hours rolled in), remaining a controversial incident to this day. Many believe it was a DDoS attack from Reddit, however Sailor Bacon has denied this. Nevertheless Draven caught up fast and began maintaining the lead. Link's supporters became increasingly desperate - A popular Skyward Sword Facebook page with 200k subscribers began rallying for Link. A wrestler even tweeted in favor of Link! However, even after all of this, it was not enough to stop the Glorious Executioner, Link falling short of ~700 votes. And Shepard.... it's best not to say. Draven went on to his next match, but nearly fell short thanks to Sailor Bacon's Reddit account telling the /r/Leagueoflegends mods to shut the GameFAQs rallies down (Sailor Bacon Later Claimed that this message was sent by his wife, Orinna , on his account) with Mewtwo dragging Draven all the way down to 30%. However, the outcry on B8 made Bacon himself go to the subreddit and say there weren't breaking any rules. With the posts back, Draven began making the most insane cuts since his battle with Ryu and X, cutting whole percents by the minute with insane vote gains (~600-800). The minute that happened, the match was over. Finals time. GameFAQs tried to counterattack, managing to get a retweet from Hideo Kojima, and tweets from David Hayter and Jennifer Hale (plus the same wrestler) asking for Snake votes. Rallying was also seen in many places, with LoL backlash getting more votes (though in some cases, Draven wound up getting votes out of spite). Despite the rallies and Samus leeching votes, it was kind of manageable to think of a Snake upset... until because of many different rallying topics and bumps on /r/Leagueoflegends (some of which probably had B8ers involved), subreddit mod Jaraxo created an official rally thread which got so many upvotes that it quickly hit #1 on /r/Leagueoflegends, and #2 on /all. Considering that the thread had gone up about an hour before the League of Legends World Championship stream started, there were over 20,000 people on the subreddit at the time. Draven soon built a lead of over 20,000 votes. Board 8 had lost. Draven was the champion. "The 'best' is wherever I decide to set the bar each day." - Draven But Bacon would not take this so easily. First, he made Luster's poll for the bonus match - won by Link/Draven - be overlapped by another where Board 8 chose Link/Snake (with the extra sting of saying that "the Reddit /r/LoL mods have chosen to make the match go from interesting to pointless"). The congratulatory blurb the following day had the sarcasm mode on by saying that Draven won the Character Battle "thanks to the votes of the legions of League of Legends fans". Reddit and the League of Draven made the contest their own, but L-Block the Glorious Executioner was not. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 8 - 12 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Amaterasu, 3439 11.85% - 25584 88.15% Five years after winning a contest through hostile takeover, Draven got his just desserts. Amaterasu downright slaughtered him, who couldn't break either 12% or 3500 votes - and if you exclude the doubled votes by GameFAQs users, the Not-Glorious-At-All Executioner got outside support of a mere 1135 people, which is bad even in this contest with miserably low counts. The contest proved that no matter if League of Legends is popular, Draven is fodder of the lowest regard and wouldn't get anywhere if not by the dedicated efforts of trolling fans who wanted to spite GameFAQs. Facing the protagonist of a beloved game that also had proven contest strength along with possibly the strongest anti-voting ever, Draven performed as well as he did before his droves of Redditors appeared to save his ass from Jak and Chie. Good riddance. Category:Contest Histories